powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 25: Droves of Evil Dairangers
is the twenty-fifth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Kazu is captured and replaced with a Gorma Minion's copy in an attempt to eliminate Master Kaku by infiltrating the team. Plot At the Hotel Sweat, Rin dives into a pool being cheered on by the other members; Ryo and Daigo likewise dive in with Shoji already in the water and splash around. A woman comes into the pool and calls for them to come out, the four emerging and wondering what she wants as she states they're rather unique and quite charming in their look. She states she's a scout for Hollywood looking for a Japanese action star for the next big sci-fi movie; Shoji asks how much it costs but she says they have to be chosen first as she continues to take photos before leaving the team. Shoji states he always wanted to go to Los Angeles and see a Hollywood studio; Rin adding she'd be a celebrity if she got a role in a Hollywood movie. Daigo wonders where Kazu is to Ryo as the woman starts taking pictures of Kazu by the waterfront claiming he has good proportions. However without warning, Kazu covers his eyes from a flash and is suddenly approached by a clone of himself, shocking him; he tries to stop the clone but it knocks him down and out while calling Kazu an idiot. Kazu awakens in a prison at a Gorma base as the other Kazu asks if he's awakens; Kazu asks who he is but is surprised when he calls himself the Dairanger Kazu and the clone calls him a fake! The woman appears and states she may have made a copy of Kazu but she can't tell which is the real one, surprising the imprisoned Kazu as she laughs and reveals herself as the Gorma Minion Copy Empress. The Gorma states many consider her a true Gorma heroine while Kazu wonders she will do with the copy which she states will be assassinating Master Kaku, the clone stating he'll do it with his own hands as the two depart. Back at the pool, the four other Dairanger are taking a break from swimming as the fake Kaku appears with a bouquet stating today is Master Kaku's birthday and he's going to celebrate it; the other Dairanger are confused not realizing it while claiming Kazu is good to know this. At the Dairanger headquarters, Kaku is startled from his meditation as the door opens with all the Dairanger singing "Happy Birthday" to their master; Kaku looks confused wondering what's going on while stating it isn't his birthday, Shoji yelling at Kazu for jumping the gun. The fake decides to apologize by demonstrating a new Qilin-ken technique, taking a sword and using it to demonstrate his drunken fist abilities and swordsmanship with the other Dairanger celebrating his skill before he suddenly swipes at Kaku's arm, making it bleed before dashing away, the other Dairanger in pursuit. As they stop him, the other Dairanger wonder what's gotten into Kazu and if he's lost his mind but he states he made another mistake and the sword slipped from his hand. Not trusting him, Ryo throws a beetle onto Kazu's outfit, stating he's bothered a bit by him. Kaku emerges with a sling around his arm stating he's fine even after the attack but he's worried about Kazu, stating he has to be an imposter since the style wasn't Kazu's Qilin-ken and that the fake knows where the real Kazu has to be. Ryo uses his communicator to track him down, Daigo realizing the beetle was a micro-transmitter as the team rush to search for the clone. At the Gorma base, Kazu struggles to escape as the fake continues to move with the other Dairanger in pursuit As the Dairanger reach a vacant lot, Copy Empress states she's been waiting for them while performing the Qiryoku Tenshin transformation pose as pages of the Dairanger photos fly out of her body, shocking the team as she brings the four to life! The team shows confusion as the Gorma Minion explains humans have reached the point of making portable copiers but Gorma have had them for six millennia; thus she disguised herself as a photographer, took photos with her copy lens and then used a copy machine in her body to make duplicates; thus to use them to assassinate Kaku. When asked where the real Kazu is, she states he's in solitude before laughing, wondering how it feels to have fooled the real Dairanger as the team transforms in anger. However Copy Empress reveals she can perform the same, mocking the transformation pose and allowing the clones to become Dairanger as well! She decides to give them extra copies as a second set of Dairanger clones emerge surrounding the team to attack them! Elsewhere, the fake Kazu pulls out a knife to kill the real one to take his place, rushing to his prison; but he sees it empty wondering where he is! Opening the gate, he sees the real Kazu hiding in a shadowy corner, leaping and confronting his clone as the two begin fighting one another. AT the same time, the other Dairanger fight their two clones; the real Ryo is struck by a double Lightning Blaze Destruction by the clone Ryuurangers before they release flames to further hit him. The clone Shishirangers use Mist Hiding to throw a bike riding Copy Empress as Daigo; Shoji is struck by dual gravity effects and Rin by duel Straight-Line Tornadoes; the Gorma Minion states this is what she calls friendly fire. Gara states she's never seen anything as fun as the Dairanger fighting one another and being killed as the clones shoot the real Dairanger with Dai Busters. Back at the Gorma hideout, the two Kazu continue to fight, the fake thrusting a knife and trying to hold the real Kazu down but losing in the battle. Kaku appears making the fake Kazu attack him but is caught and thrown down by the master as he claims his Qilin-ken is fake. The fake charges again being thrown back by a Qi blast making him turn back into a copy page before vanishing. Kazu blames his carelessness for causing this incident and apologizes as Kaku advises Kazu to help the other Dairanger in dealing with their clones. Kazu rushes to help but Copy Empress confronts him; she asks if he dealt with his clone before she's hit by the real Kazu who declares his master finished his clone and he'll finish her off. Using her Qiryoku Tenshin pose, she creates a third Dairanger clone squad, attacking Kazu as he fights them with his Dairen Rod and deals with consistent attacks. Copy Empress stomps on him to shut his mouth up and finish him off, but Qilinranger catches the blade, stating he won't let her finish him like this as he kicks her multiple times and punches her away. He states he won't let her create any more copies as he turns his Dairen Rod into the Rod Arrow, a Qilin-ken technique that turns his staff into a javelin that stabs Copy Empress and hits her with Qi destroying all the clones both where he is and around the other Dairanger. As the other clones vanish and blow away as paper, Copy Empress curses Kazu for pulling this as the Dairanger meet up with Kazu wondering if he's alright; he apologizes for making them worry but Ryo confirms they'll never abandon a friend and they'll show what the Dairanger can accomplish as a team. The Gorma Minion states she won't lose to them as the team hits her with their Dairen Rods before Qilinranger flies out and performs the Qilin Bomb Punch, knocking her back and allowing them to confine her with Dairen Rods and destroy her with the Qiryoku Bomber. However she is able to use her Enlargement Bomb before she's destroyed, allowing the team to summon the Mythical Qi Beasts and create Dairen'Oh. Copy Empress declares her final copy as she creates a fake Ryuseioh, confusing the team as it attacks with kicks and its rod towards Dairen'Oh before it tosses it aside and uses it's Great King Sword to shock the clone and Gorma Minion before finishing both with Storm and Stress, Copy Empress saying it's infuriating in demise that all she worked for was for nothing. Back at the pool, Kazu joins the other Dairanger in the pool as he sees the photos of himself and the other Dairanger re-emerge within, making them worried that their clones would appear before the vanish again, making them crumble them into paper wads and throw them away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Fake Kazu: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger *'Viewership': 3.5% **With a rating of 3.5%, this was the lowest rated episode of Dairanger, 3.5% the same as the series average. *While most of Copy Empress' clones are merely clones, the fake Kazu is in actuality portrayed by Keisuke Tsuchiya's identical twin brother Daisuke. Both Keisuke and Daisuke appear in later tokusatsu appearances: **Both portray the guardians Tarou & Jirou in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. **Daisuke gains a more significant role as the lead (Blue Beet) in the Metal Heroes series . Keisuke likewise appears as the evil clone of Takuya, (Black Beet). ***In a strange twist, Ryo at one point places a Japanese Rhinoceros beetle onto the fake Kazu as a tracking device; the same beetle Takuya Kai becomes in B-Fighter two years after this episode. **A similar scenario of twin actors in an "evil clone" episode will occur fourteen years later. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku